


Everything Else

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Everything [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Lemon, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Dagur the Deranged, Astrid goes looking for Hiccup in the night. Though he's injured and sleepless, her touch can fix a myriad of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

…

I was originally going to write this as taking place after the second movie, but to be a little lighter on the spoilers, I moved it to take place at the end of the TV series (though I’ve alluded to the battle being bloodier and harder than it really was). I actually really like Dagur as a villain…

X X X

Astrid Hofferson woke with a start alone in her bed. She sat up, heart hammering and short of breath. Ever since the battle with Dagur the Deranged, she had been having nightmares in which something went horribly wrong. In some of her worst imaginings, Stormfly was killed in battle. In others, it was Hiccup or herself who was brutally slain. In her dreams of her own death, she was always forced to watch her own fiery funeral, see Hiccup and Stormfly mourning her, and watch as her body burned to ashes.

Shivering in cold sweat, Astrid threw back the covers and got out of bed. Her axe was leaning in the corner with her armor, but Berk was finally safe. Dagur had been defeated and she forced herself to leave the well-worn metal behind. She didn’t even allow herself the aggressive spiked skirt or skull belt she usually wore. Instead, she pulled on a soft cotton tunic with long sleeves and a short fur-lined cloak that barely reached her knees. Pulling up the deep hood against night’s chill, she pushed open her window and climbed out carefully.

Landing softly on the cold ground, she walked over to Stormfly’s stable and cracked open the door to the Nadder’s stall. Her dragon was sleeping peacefully, exhausted and slightly injured from the hard battle with Dagur. The moonlight played on her brightly-colored scales, dappling across her flank as she breathed. Deciding against waking the beast, Astrid closed the door and pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders. Without her armor or her dragon, she felt naked. 

Quietly, Astrid made her way to the Chief’s house where Hiccup lived. There was still firelight glowing inside so she knocked on the door. She listened as heavy footsteps approached and then the door was opened to reveal Stoick the Vast. He carried his axe, but wore no armor and looked as exhausted as she felt. When he recognized her through the moonlit night, he put his axe aside and greeted her with a raised hand.

“Hi Chief,” Astrid said lamely and rubbed her arms through the soft fabric of her tunic. “I was just…” 

Stoick looked down at her softly, a smile pulling at his lips as if he already knew why she was here and he probably did.

Astrid dropped the pretense with a sigh and asked, “I know it’s late, but can I talk to Hiccup?”

Stoick shook his head and told her, “He left a few hours ago with Toothless.”

Astrid’s stomach flipped unpleasantly, remembering the wound that bisected Hiccup’s chest, shoulder, and part of his back. “He shouldn’t be flying,” she gasped.

Defeated, Stoick rolled his shoulders. “I tried to tell him that, but you know how he is.”

Astrid wet her lips pensively and folded her fingers together. She did know how Hiccup was. If they wanted to keep him off Toothless, they would have to take away his prosthetic leg and tie him to his bed. Even then, he would still probably figure out a way to escape and fly free. 

“He’s probably circling the island,” Stoick told Astrid helpfully. “I’m sure you can find him if you look.”

“Thanks,” Astrid said. “I will.”

Stoick waved to her and closed the door, blotting out the amber firelight.

Astrid tugged her cloak closer as she walked back to Stormfly’s stable and hesitated outside the door. Her dragon had been so tired lately, but she was really worried about Hiccup. What could he be doing flying around this late at night when he was hurt? With a deep breath, Astrid opened the door completely and let a slant of bright moonlight fall across Stormfly’s face. The dragon groaned, took in the sight of Astrid with bright yellow eyes, and chortled softly. 

“Hey girl,” she said and reached up her hand to press against the dragon’s warm nose. 

Stormfly breathed out, rumbling a quiet greeting.

“I know you’re tired and it’s been a rough few days,” Astrid said gingerly, “but would you mind if we went on a quick flight?”

Stormfly dipped her head in agreement, purring.

“Thanks,” Astrid said gratefully as she pulled herself onto Stormfly’s back. She didn’t bother with a saddle and just gripped Stormfly tightly with her thighs and hands as they drifted through the clear night sky. Wherever Hiccup was, he probably wouldn’t be flying at a breakneck pace. It didn’t take Astrid long to spot a slow-moving silhouette reflected between the ocean and the sky. The moonlight glinted on a scrap of metal and Astrid directed Stormfly to catch up with the twin shapes. “Hiccup,” she called.

The shadow jolted and then turned slowly to face her. The moonlight played off the face of her boyfriend and gleamed in the bright eyes of his Night Fury. Stormfly swooped low beside them and Astrid carefully scrutinized Hiccup’s form. He carried no armor or weapons, which wasn’t as difficult for him as it was for Astrid or Stoick, but it was still a strange sight. Lately, he hadn’t gone anywhere without his ornate shield of Gronkle iron. Now, he wore his pants and boots, his torso swathed tightly in bandages, and his cloak clasped around his bare shoulders to ward off the night’s chill.

Astrid half-expected him to fly away when he saw her, but he didn’t. Toothless drifted closer to them, so close that Astrid could have reached to touch his leathery wing. Stormfly murmured softly and Toothless answered her with a soft purr. Beneath Astrid’s lean legs, Stormfly relaxed. If only her own worries could be so easily assuaged. 

“What are you doing out here, Astrid?” Hiccup asked. The moonlight moved across the dark split in his lower lip as he spoke. “It’s late and it’s cold.”

“I came to ask you the same thing,” Astrid told him with just a touch of irritation that didn’t entirely hide her concern. “You should be resting.”

With a heavy breath, Hiccup admitted, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Astrid almost told him about the nightmares she had been having, but swallowed the words at the last second. That wasn’t what Hiccup needed to hear right now. As if his body language and injuries weren’t signs enough, Astrid knew that Hiccup only flew like this when something was bothering him and she was sure this was more than just an ordinary bother. Just like her, Hiccup was probably plagued with ‘what if’ scenarios, but his were certainly worse than hers. After all, Hiccup had led the battle against Dagur. If anything had gone wrong, if anyone had died, he would have thoroughly blamed himself. 

It had only been luck and a little bit of skill that allowed them to finish the battle mostly unscathed. 

Astrid shook her head to clear those thoughts, blond hair whipping in her face, and forced herself to focus on Hiccup. He went flying on Toothless whenever he was worried because Toothless was Hiccup’s safest place—even more so than home with the Chief or in Astrid’s arms. Hiccup and Toothless could protect each other and there was nothing to hold back when they were together. Flying alone like this was Hiccup’s way of sorting everything out. As long as they had each other, everything would be okay, just as it had been in the battle against Dagur the Deranged.

“Hiccup?” Astrid murmured. “Do you want me to go?”

He glanced at her, green eyes sparkling, and then slowly shook his head. “You can stay,” he said, “if you want.”

Astrid nodded, patted Stormfly on the neck, and cautiously rose onto her knees. Hiccup stretched out his graceful long-fingered hand. She took it appreciatively, feeling his soft skin against her own rough calluses, and allowed him to help her make the short leap from Stormfly’s back to Toothless’s. Once she had settled down in the saddle behind Hiccup, she waved at her tired dragon. 

“Go ahead home, Stormfly,” Astrid said gently. “Get some sleep. I’ll give you some chicken in the morning.”

Tittering quietly, Stormfly met Toothless’s eyes for just a moment and then doubled back toward the village. 

It was then that Astrid pinched Hiccup lightly on the thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to let him know she was angry.

“Ouch!” he yelped and folded his hand over hers to prevent her from pinching again.

“That’s for making me worry,” she told him shortly, “and this…” Gently, she pressed her hand to the side of his face and turned his head to she could press a tender kiss to his battered cheek. “That’s for everything else,” she murmured.

A wry little smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “Is it always going to be this way with you?”

“Probably,” she said with a roll of her shoulders. They felt so light without her armor. 

Beneath them, Toothless’s warm body rumbled with his soft chuckle at their expense. 

Astrid put her arms around Hiccup’s thin waist and held him gently. She could smell blood, fresh herbs, and clean bandages from his wound as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Tenderly, Hiccup laid his hand over hers and stroked her skin with his thumb. For a long while, they drifted through the moonlit sky. It reminded Astrid of the night he had first taken her flying on Toothless. By all the gods, that felt like it had happened an eternity ago. They had been through so much since then.

“Hiccup,” she murmured suddenly in the night’s stillness.

He turned his head slightly, looking back at her over his shoulder.

She couldn’t find the will to speak as she looked into his jade-green eyes and saw the softness and worry within his gaze. Instead, she only kissed him gently on the lips. Hiccup dissolved into her kiss like a drowning man clinging to a lifeboat, as if he had been waiting for this. His lips partly beneath hers, hungry and desperate, and Astrid eagerly deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid against his, pressed behind his teeth, and tasted every inch of him as he did to her. Wanting more, she nipped his lower lip lightly and remembered the wound there just a moment too late. 

Hiccup hissed softly and prodded his lip with the tips of his fingers gingerly. It wasn’t bleeding, but it still probably hurt a great deal. Dagur’s punch had found its mark, leaving solid swelling that had lasted hours even with ice. It hadn’t helped matters that Hiccup’s teeth had cut into his lip from the inside. 

“I’m sorry,” Astrid said quickly and reached around to gently cradle his bruised face. “Are you alright?”

Hiccup turned his eyes back to the sky, but held her hand against his face lightly. “It’s alright,” he murmured and she felt his warm breath as he spoke. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

Astrid only nodded into his back and her fingers lightly stroked the soft skin of his cheek. 

They flew for a while longer, nothing but the sea and the sky all around them. Toothless’s wings beat occasionally, the squeak of the metal stirrup blended with the sound of the wind, and the dragon’s body was warm beneath them. Sleepily, Astrid leaned against Hiccup’s back with her face pressed into the base of his neck. She smoothed several small kisses against the bare skin there, prying little shivers from Hiccup. Then, Astrid allowed herself to relax completely for the first time in what felt like ages. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Hiccup’s body.

“You should let me take you home,” Hiccup said softly. “You’re tired.”

“I’ll go home when you do,” Astrid said firmly.

“But Astrid—”

“No buts, Hiccup,” she chided. “If you stay out all night, then so will I.”

Defeated, Hiccup leaned some of his weight against her and breathed out raggedly. “I can’t sleep, Astrid. I have nightmares about… What if something had happened to Toothless?” His grip on her wrist tightened and she felt his fingers tremble. “What if something had happened to you?”

Astrid didn’t have the words to console him. She had been thinking many of the same thoughts, but Astrid never had been one to express her thoughts well. Instead, she said uselessly, “But nothing happened to Toothless or me.”

“This time,” Hiccup said self-deprecatingly. 

“You can’t keep thinking like that,” Astrid said gently. “We’re Vikings. It’s an occupational hazard. If anything had happened, it wouldn’t have been your fault.”

Hiccup sighed hard and his body sagged against her. “That’s what I keep trying to tell myself, but… I just keep thinking about that final battle. You were in so much danger.”

Astrid couldn’t hold back the little snort of derision that escaped her lips.

Hiccup glanced her over his shoulder, wincing as the movement pulled his large wound.

“I was in danger?” she repeated. “Are you kidding? My heart nearly stopped when I saw you take that leap of faith.”

“It wasn’t a leap of faith,” he protested. “Toothless was going to catch me and he did.”

“So you just jumped…” 

Astrid’s voice cracked with concern as she recalled the image of Hiccup lunging away from Dagur and over the edge of the cliff rather than be stabbed, of Toothless straining to leap from the jagged edge far below Hiccup’s position to catch him before his body was smashed to pieces within the sea. Dagur’s victorious laugh was still ringing in her head, echoing there nightmarishly. He had thought he had won, but Toothless was fast enough and Hiccup’s grip was tight enough and that blood-red tail had opened just in time.

“Do you have any idea how scared I was for you?” Astrid whispered. 

Hiccup turned his head just enough to press his lips to her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he murmured gently. “I’m so sorry. I just… I had to take Dagur down and I couldn’t do it by myself. I needed to get to Toothless and I didn’t see another way.”

Astrid didn’t realize she had started crying, just a few stray tears that escaped and rolled down her pale cheeks, until Hiccup gently brushed them away with the soft pad of his thumb. He kissed her tenderly with more care than anyone had ever shown her. 

“Sorry,” he breathed out again.

Astrid sniffled and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves, tears dried by his kisses and touches. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

The night was deep and vast all around them, speckled by diamond-dusted stars with the moon glowing brightly, all reflected on the wine-dark sea. The ocean lapped against the rocks far below, peaceful and quiet except for the occasional large wave that crashed like something breaking. The wind whispered against them, crisply cool and scented with brine. They flew together in silence for a while longer with Astrid’s arms looped around Hiccup’s narrow waist and his warm hands resting on her wrist and the top of Toothless’s head. 

Finally, Hiccup yawned, shuddering with the force of his exhaustion. 

Astrid pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. “Come on,” she said, “You’re tired. Let’s get you home to your bed.”

“It’s okay,” Hiccup murmured with a little smile. “I don’t want to sleep. I feel better out here with you anyway.”

For a moment, Astrid inwardly warred with herself, but she gave in despite herself. “What if I helped you with an all-natural sleep aid?” she whispered sensuously against the shell of his ear. Lightly, she nipped his lobe and drew her tongue along the patch of over-sensitive skin just behind his ear. 

Hiccup’s shoulders pulled with tension, but the shadows beneath his eyes answered before his lips could. Smiling in triumph, Astrid pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. Then, she slid her hand down his chest, teasing a path over the bandages and against the little patches of bare warm skin. She stroked her fingers along the strip of skin between the waistband of his pants and the end of his bandages and felt Hiccup shudder in delight against her. Her hand slipped lower to where the thin fabric hid nothing and she curled her fingers around his soft shaft, stroking with practiced ease. 

Hiccup tilted his head back and a groan of pleasure escaped his lips. “Wait, Astrid,” he gasped as she slipped her hand into his pants to wrap her cool fingers around him without barrier. “W-What about Toothless?”

“He doesn’t mind,” Astrid said silkily and reached around Hiccup to press her hand to the dragon’s scaly neck, “do you, Toothless?”

Toothless purred, a deep thrum that vibrated through both their bodies. Then, as if to encourage them, he lifted his flight pattern just a little higher so that no one would be able to see them from the ground and leveled out lazily, cutting through the sky like a dark ship through still water.

“See?” Astrid crooned and gingerly nibbled the tender skin of Hiccup’s bare freckled shoulder. “Now, you have no more excuses.”

Hiccup moaned softly as she quickened the pace of her strokes. Her thumb rasped over the weeping head of him, her nails gently raked along the throbbing vein at the underside, and she tightened her grip deliciously. He shuddered, the ever-present pain from his horrible wound abating as the pleasure of her touch moved through him heatedly. His hips lifted against her hand, bucking slightly, and she moved her hand to deftly match the pace he desired. 

He gasped something that might have once been her name and she knew he was close. Smirking privately, she feathered kisses along his neck and what she could reach of his cheek. She stroked him faster, curled her fingers to pull the skin lightly, and rubbed the over-sensitive head with her thumb every so often. Hiccup moaned a little louder, coming undone at the seams, and Astrid delighted in the power she held over Berk’s greatest asset. 

Then, his hand closed over hers as it always did when he was at the brink and she tightened her grip at the base of his shaft, cutting off his impending orgasm. Hiccup whimpered and quickly stifled the shameless sound. The pleasure remained, high and tight like a bowstring, and his skin prickled with anticipation. 

“Astrid, what…?” he breathed out. 

“This is for scaring me,” Astrid whispered against his skin. “You’ll have to wait.”

“Please,” he whispered. 

She scraped her teeth along his bare shoulder. When she was certain he wasn’t going to orgasm the moment she let go, she released his member and rose cautiously on Toothless’s back. It was a bit dangerous to step over Hiccup’s thigh so that she could move from sitting behind him in the saddle to sitting in front of him. As she slid to straddle Hiccup’s lap, she patted Toothless’s head.

“Don’t so anything silly,” she told the dragon. “You’ll probably kill all of us.”

Toothless chuffed, as if to tell her that he wasn’t that stupid and just get on with fixing Hiccup already.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her back, securing her against him, and she clung gingerly to his battered shoulders. There was something insanely erotic about doing this up here in the night sky with only the wind, the moon, and Toothless as witnesses to their love. Astrid tilted her head to peer down at the vast stretch of water below and a little thread of nervousness took flight in her stomach. What if she fell? But Toothless’s flight path was steady and Hiccup’s hands were strong. She let herself relax into the moment.

Ignoring his weeping member, Hiccup kissed her reassuringly. Astrid melted into the kiss, running her tongue along his teeth and gently stroking the split where Dagur had punched him. She soothed the wound and then deepened the kiss. Hiccup groaned into her mouth and she would have kept kissing him until dawn if she hadn’t felt his hardness nudge against her lower belly. She reached between their bodies and stroked his heated skin firmly.

Hiccup moaned her name and tightened his arms around her back, pressing her closer. She wrestled the hem of her light shift from between them and took a moment to delight in the fact that she had chosen to wear a dress without armor or leggings. She lifted the tunic over her hips, pulled one leg around Hiccup’s waist, and lifted herself just enough. Hiccup’s warm hands slid beneath her buttocks, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. He supported her just enough, holding her steady as she slid down to impale herself on him.

She moaned quietly as he filled her, stretching her battle-worn muscles even as pleasure and heat followed like a wave. It took a moment to find a way to make the position work, but finally Astrid was able to lift herself just enough to slide back down Hiccup’s shaft. Beneath her dress, his hands slid up her back and caressed the bruises and scrapes that covered her skin. He folded his lips over a dark mark on her collarbone where a bola had struck her and feathered kisses up her throat until he reached her lips again.

Astrid kissed him gently, cupping his face with one hand. She supported what she could of her weight with his shoulders and her knees. Slowly, he drove up into her soft body, prying little whimpers and mewls from her lips. She rocked her hips to meet him, delighting in every inch of him as he moved within her warm wetness. She kissed him often and touched him constantly, worshipping the bare skin around his thick bandages. He did the same, stroking the swell of her breasts and the ribbons of lean muscles over her belly.

Then, his pace increased as he neared the edge once again. He slid one hand between their bodies and stroked the wet little pearl that existed at the core of her body. She tilted her head back in delight, moaning his name, and he feathered kisses along the exposed column of her throat. His breath came raggedly as he thrust harder and deeper into her, trying to time his thrusts with the delicate brushes of his fingers. Astrid was like a dragon, beautiful and wild, especially like this and he knew her just as well as any dragon.

As she came, she cried out and clung to him tightly. The muscles of her sheath clenched around him, hot and rippling, and Hiccup slid over the edge. He rocked hard into her, burying himself to the hilt and crushing her close against his chest. In the blinding wave of pleasure that followed, he forgot everything except the feeling of her soft body, the press of her lips, and the beat of her heart. She folded her arms around his neck and clung to him, breathing hot and sweet against his skin as she fought to keep herself grounded. 

Toothless drifted along contentedly, wings fluttering in time like a heartbeat.

As Hiccup softened inside her, Astrid leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. “That’s for… everything else,” she whispered.

Hiccup smiled and sleepily nuzzled his face into her soft hair. “Let’s go back,” he murmured. 

Astrid snuggled against him. “Let’s not,” she said softly. “Let’s stay out all night. I want to be with you.”

“But, the temperature,” Hiccup protested. “It’s too cold.”

“Toothless can build us a fire, can’t he?” Astrid asked and it was as close to pleading as she would ever come. 

Hiccup nodded and patted Toothless on the head. “Take us to the cove, bud,” he murmured.

Toothless dipped his great head and banked gracefully to the left. It didn’t take long to fly to the small cove where Hiccup had first met Toothless, first ridden him, first been punched and then kissed by Astrid. There were good memories in the useless little cove at Raven Point.

Astrid eased herself off Hiccup, feeling the warm remains of his seed move within her as she straightened her clothes. She pressed a hand over her belly and paused for a moment to wonder if anything would come of this, but she pushed those thoughts away. Tucking himself away, Hiccup winced as he climbed off Toothless and looked down at his bandaged chest. There wasn’t any blood seeping through the white cloth, but the slash of Dagur’s sword was nothing to take lightly. He was lucky he hadn’t been killed.

“Are you okay?” Astrid asked, stepping close and fold her hands against the plane of his stomach. 

“Fine,” Hiccup told her and gaze her hands a light squeeze.

Together, they gathered some wood and built a small fire. Toothless lit it easily and then settled down nearby, his bright eyes focused on them. Hiccup sat down in the crescent of Toothless’s dark body and leaned against the great beast’s side comfortably. After only a moment’s hesitation, Astrid came to cuddle against them both. Purring, Toothless draped his wing over them and settled down with his head pillowed on his front legs, breathing peacefully. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid’s shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

Astrid listened to the dragon and the chief’s son breathe for a long moment, comforted by the twin sounds of the heartbeats around her. She had always known that Hiccup and Toothless were as much pieces of each other as Hiccup’s freckles or Toothless’s damaged tail, but she hadn’t realized just how close they were until now. Anyone who would love Hiccup would be loved by Toothless as well. The way Toothless curled around her, his tail brushing along her calf, spoke of more acceptance than she had ever felt. Toothless wanted her to love Hiccup, to be with him—to be with both of them.

“Hiccup,” Astrid whispered, smoothing her hand along the bare flesh of his stomach.

“Yeah?” he asked and turned his eyes from the crackling fire to look at her sleepily.

She tripped over the words that she wanted to say and instead murmured, “Toothless is… He’s wonderful.”

Hiccup nodded and ran his hand along the dragon’s dark flank, just above a long shallow cut. A moment later, Hiccup looked down at her and his eyes glowed in the darkness, sparkling with moonlight. She lifted her chin and kissed him deeply, tenderly, with every ounce of feeling she possessed in her heart. 

“What was that for?” Hiccup asked when they parted.

“Everything else,” she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

Though exhausted, Hiccup smiled as if he had heard the hidden meaning in her words. As if sensing Hiccup’s fatigue, Toothless purred and pulled them closer with his wing and tail, covering them almost completely as if to remind them that it was time to sleep. Chuckling idly, Hiccup made himself comfortable against Toothless’s foreleg and pulled Astrid to rest against him. Swathed within the inky embrace of a great dragon, the two lovers finally slept with the fire crackling warmly through the crisp night.

X X X

I intended this to be more of an exploration of Astrid’s line “That’s for scaring me and that’s for everything else,” but it changed into a more tender “I’m so happy you’re alive” sex scene. Maybe I’ll try again in the future, but I still really like the way this came out.

Questions, comments, concerns?

**Review, please!**


End file.
